


Jack of Spades

by morganfir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Miscommunication, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Smut, more like no communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfir/pseuds/morganfir
Summary: Love-starved and pregnant, Belle is convinced that Gold doesn't find her attractive anymore. When she finally gathers the courage to confront him, she discovers her fears were only unfounded assumptions.





	

Their sex life died as soon as she announced she was pregnant.

At first she assumed that maybe Gold was dealing with the stress of being a father again. He had just returned home with Baelfire when she sprung the news that she was pregnant. There was a brief glimmer of happiness in his face before it was replaced by sheer horror. She couldn’t blame him, not when she still didn’t even know how to use the blender.

Gold spent more time at the pawnshop, claiming he worked so late that he fell asleep at his desk. For a while it was true, the was town in turmoil with another magical villain to catch and destroy. But when the latest drama was finished, and Gold had some peaceful nights of rest, she tried to initiate sex again. He just smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and rolled over to sleep. If she hadn’t found him masturbating in the shower the next morning, she wouldn’t have thought anything of it.

Belle spent the following day crying, partly from hormones, but also from the horrible fear that he couldn’t find her attractive anymore. She had gained quite a lot during her pregnancy, and she had only ended her first trimester. Her face was chubby, her stomach jutted out a bit too much, even her maternity pants made her thighs look like sausage casings, and her breasts didn’t look like hers anymore. She ate a lot of ice cream that day, which probably didn’t help with her weight issues.

Instead of moping around the house or the library, Belle accepted an invitation for afternoon tea with Mary Margaret and Ella. She was nursing a decaf tea, while Ella sat at the counter and bounced little Alexandra on her knee. Mary Margaret was wiping down the counter, cleaning the crumbs Alexandra left behind after she devoured a bowl of cheerios.

“Did you have sex while you pregnant?” Belle managed to ask, all in one breath, before her confidence waned.

Surprisingly enough, she got two different answers. Ella was shaking her head while Mary Margaret was nodding.

“Really?” Ella leaned in, her eyes wide at Mary Margaret’s confession, but then became suspicious. “Like how much?”

“All the time,” Mary Margaret shrugged. “Well, as much as we could between ruling a kingdom and trying to defeat Regina.”

“So, not a lot?” Ella questioned with a chuckle.

Mary Margaret pursed her lips together, her eyes growing soft by the nostalgia of a time long past. “We couldn’t keep our hands off each other,” she said with a blissful sigh.

Belle took a sip of her tea, trying not to grin because she knew not much had changed since then and now. She overheard Neal explaining to her father why Emma moved in with him, but Gold and Belle wasn’t so sure it was completely because of the thin walls of Mary Margaret’s apartment. The Charmings were the true love that fueled the return of magic, they had to have a powerful, all-encompassing love for such a feat. Belle tried not to get jealous.

“You were still newlyweds,” Ella figured, turning her attention back to Alexandra.

Mary Margaret glanced up from the counter at Belle. “Why do you ask?”

Ella shot her look of unease before she began to play with Alexandra’s grabby hands. This is what made having friends with other married couples, or practically anyone in this town difficult. Nearly everyone was too afraid or simply uninterested about the relationship problems between the town librarian and the Dark One, and she couldn’t blame them.

“Ever since we got news of the baby…things have just been a bit…stale,” she said, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. Gold already was wrecked by insecurities. She didn’t want him to hear whispers about how his wife was talking about their rocky relationship with a bunch of princesses.

“I’m sure he’s just stressed,” Mary Margaret assured her with a convinced nod. “He already has an adult son that he hasn’t seen in quite awhile. While he’s trying to mend that bridge, he gets news he’s expecting another child? That could be overwhelming.”

Belle pressed her lips together as she tried not to feel guilty, not just for Gold, but also for Neal. Here was a son finally reunited with his father and she has to steal his attention by conceiving his sibling.

“Things died down when I became pregnant with Alexandra,” Ella casually mentioned.

“Why?” Mary Margaret asked, suddenly intrigued.

Ella shrugged before she dipped her hand in her diaper bag and pulled out a wet cloth.

“Thomas said it was hard to see me as anything other than Alexandra’s mother,” she explained as she wiped Alexandra’s snotty nose. “Honestly, I couldn’t blame him. I looked and felt like a whale, and there was a certain contract looming over us.”

Ella shot Belle a dirty look before she crinkled up the wipe. Belle took a sip of her cold tea, trying not to let her looks bother her. Nearly everyday someone gave her grief from Gold’s past deeds. In their eyes, she was guilty by association, even more so now carried the Dark One’s child in her belly.

“How are things now?” Mary Margaret asked, bending her elbows on the counter and propping her chin under her fists.

Ella scoffed, holding out her arms for the two of them to get a good look at her. Her blonde hair looked as if it hadn’t been washed in days and there were bits of cheerios stuck in her cleavage.

“How is this romantic?” Ella questioned with a knowing look. “I’m lucky if I can find time to take a nap.”

Mary Margaret had nothing to add. If anything, she looked envious of sleep-deprived Ella. Belle could see the longing in her eyes, wishing with all her heart that she could have experienced bruised nipples, soggy diapers, and cheerios in her cleavage with Emma. Suddenly, Belle felt quite sympathetic for Mary Margaret. These were all the things she’d have come spring.

“So, he can’t find you attractive because you’re a mom now?” Mary Margaret asked, tilting her head aside in curiosity.

“I’ve tried the turn off the mom look. I went to one of Ruby’s passion parties and bought some naughty underwear and those furry handcuffs,” Ella explained with enthusiasm, but all she sounded was exhausted. “Then Thomas told me that he feels like he’s disrespecting me when I try to be sexual with him. All he sees is Alexandra’s mom when he looks at me, and then he goes off to…” she stopped, glancing at Belle as if she was an intruder and not Mary Margaret’s welcomed guest. “Well, you know,” she said coldly, glancing away as the embarrassment set in.

Ella didn’t need to finish her sentence. She remembered walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth and catching a glimpse through the frosted glass of Gold pleasuring himself. Was it that Gold couldn’t see her as nothing more than mother to his child now? Belle was a woman with sexual needs, and they didn’t turn off just because she had a child growing inside of her.

“Maybe you two should go talk to Dr. Hopper,” Mary Margaret encouraged, as kindly as she could without sounding judgmental.

“Why?” Ella asked, sounding offended. “I’m lucky to have Thomas,” she paused, her eyes darting between the two. “You two were born royal, you have no idea how life was for me. I was a peasant who married a prince!”

Mary Margaret lifted her spine and pushed herself off the counter, slightly taken aback by Ella’s tone. While Belle couldn’t blame her, they both had problems of their own. Mary Margaret put her newborn daughter in a tree, and Belle was locked up in a cell for thirty years. Their lives weren’t always filled with fancy balls and pretty dresses.

Ella shook her head as she shifted Alexandra in her lap. “I should be happy for what I already have.”

“You shouldn’t be treated like you’re not allowed to have sex now because you’re a Mommy,” Mary Margaret candidly replied, sounding very much like the steely princess rather than the meek schoolteacher.

Ella eyes went wide, slightly shocked by her candor, but then something snapped in her mind. “Oh,” she muttered, as that Snow’s words confirmed all her concerns that she had suppressed for the sake of wanting to be a good wife and mother.

Belle couldn’t blame her, she was taught to be grateful for whatever attention she received from men, good or bad. But she refused to become like Ella and worship Gold with undying gratitude for any attention he bestowed on her.

“I feel guilty,” Belle finally confessed, sliding her finished cup on the counter. “I don’t want to demand sex, but it’s getting to the point that I’m afraid things are only going to get worse if we don’t have it.”

Ella couldn’t camouflage the look of disgust on her face, while Mary Margaret nodded with unbiased understanding.

“There isn’t anything wrong with wanting sex,” Mary Margaret began, rising the cup in the sink before storing it in the dishwasher. “And he can’t decide what type of relationship you two will have. That’s a decision you have to make together.”

Mary Margaret’s thoughtful words made her realize that she was guilty of the same crime. Most of their relationship was built on ultimatums she irrationally shouted at him in fits of anger. Now she was demanding sex when he clearly didn’t want any? She couldn’t remember a time where she felt so selfish.

“You need to talk to him,” Mary Margaret encouraged. “I have a feeling you guys haven’t had much time for yourselves lately.”

Belle nodded with understanding as she slid her hand around her round belly. They would have to discuss this together, without interruptions and magical emergencies.

As she walked home, she tried to mentally list all the talking points before she would address them. She didn’t want to be that angry girlfriend, always chiding him for using dark magic or never being good enough. He was good enough, and she wanted to prove it him. If only she could.

When she came home, she saw that Neal, Henry, and Gold were sitting at the kitchen table. Gold was shuffling three cards, bent down the length, with a dizzying amount of speed.

“Find the lady,” he told Neal with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

Neal pointed to the middle card and Gold flipped it to reveal the Queen of Hearts. With a laugh, Neal clapped his hands together before snatched the cash off the table.

“I want to try!” Henry gushed as he folded his leg underneath him to sit a little higher.

Neal and Gold exchanged timid glances before they acquiesced.

“Here,” Neal said, giving him a dollar bill. Gold removed a bill from his breast pocket and placed it over his bet.

“Alright,” Gold agreed, and began shuffling the cards again.

Henry won three rounds, doubling his winnings each time.

“Last round, all or nothing,” Gold corralled, rocking back and forth as he played with the cards in his hand. “You in, lad?”

Without thinking, Henry dropped the stack of singles in the middle of the table. Neal was acting a bit too enthusiastically, rubbing Henry’s shoulder and clapping with cheer. Were they encouraging him to gamble? Belle wondered if she had walked into a parallel world.

Gold began shuffling the cards once more, this time he picked up two at time before dropping them on the table. Belle was sure he dropped the Queen first, and easily followed it as it was pushed around the table by his nimble hands.

Gold pulled back his hands and splayed his fingers, ever the lover of theatrical gestures, but she had a feeling it was all part of game.

“Find the lady,” he told his grandson.

“This one,” Henry said, pointing to the card on the left.

Gold flipped it over, showing it was the Jack of Spades. Belle felt slightly hoodwinked, she was sure it was the Queen of Hearts!

Henry’s shoulders dropped in defeat before he narrowed his eyes in outrage. “You cheated!”

“I did,” he replied with a shrug, unbothered by his accusation as he withdrew the cash from the table.

“With magic?” Henry asked, suddenly intrigued.

“It’s a two-person con,” Neal explained, much to Belle’s surprise. “See, I’m what they call a shill, I’m in on it too. The dealer lets me win a couple of rounds to make you think that you can win too.”

“And I let you win a couple of rounds before I get you to go all in. Then I do this,” Gold began, picking up two cards with one hand to show the Jack and the Queen. “I fool you by switching the cards with one hand.”

Slowly, Gold tossed the cards on the table, dropping the Jack first while palming the Queen. They weren’t teaching Henry how to gamble, but how to perform a con! Belle wasn’t sure which one was worse, or if she should be slightly proud of the devious pair.

“That is why you never gamble,” Gold lectured, stuffing the money into his breast pocket. “The house always wins.”

Henry glowered at his grandfather. “This was a lesson.“

Neal gave him a sympathetic look before patting him on the back. “Yeah, he did the same thing to me when I was around your age.”

With a smirk, Gold took out the cash from his pocket and gave him two dollars.

“Wow,” Henry remarked, his voice drenching in sarcasm. “A whole two dollars.”

“You’re lucky he gave you anything back,” Neal shared. “I ended up owing him three coppers and spent a week carding wool to repay my debt.”

“What are grandparents for, if not to spoil their grandchildren?” Belle remarked from the doorway, making her presence known to the trio.

She entered the kitchen, pulling a box of her treasured Mallomars from the cabinet. When she turned around to offer Henry the chocolate covered marshmallow, the cards on the table were gone.

Belle accepted that he husband didn’t like public displays of affection, either because he didn’t want to mar his cruel reputation by being perceived as soft, or he wanted to keep their love private. But sometimes when she’d touch his shoulder, he would put his hand over hers in a gesture of love. As she leaned over to offer Henry a sweet, she placed her hand on Gold’s shoulder and felt his whole body stiffen under her touch. Belle had to bite her cheek from letting out a cry as her heart shattered in a million pieces.

When her tearing eyes darted across the table, she saw Neal had witnessed his father’s chilly mood and her look of sorrow.

“Um…Henry, why don’t we go see what your mom’s doing?” Neal urged his son.

“Which one?” Henry dryly replied as he rose from his seat.

Before Neal left, he leaned over to rub Belle’s tummy before giving her a quick peek on the cheek. It was odd having a stepson that was almost the same age, but it was probably the least weird thing in his portal-jumping life. Belle rested her hand over belly, comforted by Neal’s affectionate gesture. It was more than just a curious touch, it was a sign that he accepted her as apart of his family.

When Belle heard the echo of the front door, she strategically placed herself at the kitchen door to keep Gold from fleeing her presence.

“We need to talk,” she said with desperate eyes.

Gold adjusted his tie. “About what?” He asked before he let out an annoyed huff. “If this is about the crib, I told you I’d put it together next week.”

Belle had flipped through a parenting magazine and read an article about men’s biological instinct to “nest” before a baby comes. Inspired by the article, Belle thought they could bond over putting together a nursery. Except, the spare room was still unpainted and filled with unopened boxes of furniture.

“No, we need to talk about us,” Belle said, even though she did want to bring up why he refused to paint the nursery with her.

Gold dropped his hand from his tie. “Oh,” he said, indifferent.

For a split second he looked devastated, as if he was expecting her to tell him some dreadful news, but then it was gone and he stared at her the same way he did all those years ago when she told him all he had was a chipped cup. It was so hard to keep herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him dear, but he probably wouldn’t even let her if she tried.

Belle struggled to remember all the issues she wanted to address. When she did, she grew worried she was going to sound like she was attacking, or worse, blaming him. These were the times where she wished she had a guardian cricket on her shoulder.

“Do you not find me attractive anymore?” Belle asked, thinking that might be the best way to question his lack of intimacy.

Gold’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Belle looked away, feeling awkward and slightly embarrassed. She was reminded of the moment when she told her father that she got her first period. Horrified, he told her to hush and never speak of it with menfolk again. It wasn’t the same, but she was taught women should stay silent about their bodies, and it was a mold she was trying hard to break free from.

“I know I don’t look the same,” she added, hoping to assure him that she knew that she looked different, but then winced after how self-deprecating she sounded. So what if she changed? Belle hadn’t said a word when his waist measurement increased. Why was she the only one who couldn’t gain weight? And she was pregnant!

“Is it because I’m pregnant?” Belle asked, dropping her hand away from her swollen stomach. “You can't find me sexually attractive anymore because I’m going to be a mom?”

Belle closed her eyes as she tried not to cry, but ever since she became pregnant it felt like she was walking a tightrope of polar and manic emotions. It was easy to cry one minute, then dry her tears and explode into a frenzy of elated laughter.

_“What are you talking about?”_

Belle opened her eyes and saw a very dumbfounded Gold. He looked horrified, his eyes darting across her face as urgently tried to comprehend her reasoning.

“You won’t sleep with me anymore,” she meekly replied.

Gold remained speechless as he ran his palm over his stunned face. She couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed the lack of intimacy between them!

“You avoided me and slept at the pawnshop for weeks,” Belle pointed out.

His eyebrows lifted, visibly shocked by her argument.

“The Charmings kept calling for help in the middle of the night. I thought it was better if I just stayed at the pawnshop so they wouldn’t wake you up,” he countered.

Belle remembered the endless amount of phone calls and booming knocks on the door during her first trimester. She didn’t even stop to think that maybe he stayed at the pawnshop for her benefit.

Suddenly, Belle began to rethink all of her assumptions.

“You won’t help me with the nursery,” she added.

“We don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl yet,” he argued, holding his palms out in a pacifying gesture.

It still didn’t explain why he wouldn’t have sex with her.

“I saw you,” Belle said, her face burning hot. Here she was, pregnant with his child, but she couldn’t even dare to speak the words. “That morning after you wouldn’t have sex with me, I saw you masturbating in the shower.”

Gold closed his eyes and dropped his head in shame.

“It’s not that I mind,” Belle insisted, hoping he didn’t think she was angry because he pleasured himself without her. “I just don’t want you to replace me with it.”

He snapped his head up and appeared horrified.

“No! It wasn’t like that! I…” he took a deep breath, calming his nerves as he placed his splayed palm over his chest, “I did it because _can’t stop_ thinking about you.”

Belle wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly.

Gold sighed and rubbed the tension from his neck with his palm. “When I came home from the frontlines, Milah had already given birth to Baelfire, so I never got to see him grow inside of her,” he timidly confessed. “It’s one of my biggest regrets.”

His breath hitch when his eyes drifted over her stomach.  

“You’re like a dream, Belle,” he said, tilting his head aside as his lips curled into a dazzling smile. He looked at her like she was this otherworldly marvel that couldn’t be real. “I get to watch a part of myself grow inside of you.”

If he loved her so much, why hadn’t he shown her?

“Then why haven’t we made love?” Belle softly asked, full of confusion.

Belle spotted his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his cane. With his chest heaving, Gold looked as if was battling a demon inside of him, rather than the soft, gentle lover she known since awakening from the curse.  

“My feelings aren’t always kind,” he explained, gulping as he took a step back, as if he couldn’t trust himself. “I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you.”

Suddenly, everything made perfect sense. It was just like Gold to pull away when his emotions became too intense, either it be love or lust.

Belle nearly leaped towards him, crashing her body against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a kiss. She was pregnant, not a figurine made from glass, and she was going to prove it. Her kiss was hard, but she couldn’t imagine being soft and gentle when she burned for him. It had been so long since they were together! All she wanted to do is rip his three-piece suit to the ground and ravish him.

“Belle,” he gasped, trying to push her back.

“It’s okay,” she insisted as she caught his face with his hands. “Love me the way you want to love me.”

“Belle,” he croaked, shaking his head as he tried to convince her otherwise.

“You won’t hurt me,” Belle smiled, almost laughing at his silly fear. “If I asked you to stop, you’ll stop?”

He looked pained by her question. “Always,” he promised.

Belle slipped her hands from his face and began to comb her fingers through his longish hair.

“Then make love to the mother of your child,” she whispered.

Staring into his eyes, Belle spotted a glimpse of that changeable, fiery beast she first fell in love with. Her heart raced when she saw how her words had sparked a dark and savage desire in his eyes.

_Oh…_

Before Belle could speak, a cloud of magic swirled around their bodies and summoned them upstairs to their bedroom. Belle gasped, enjoying the strange sensation of being clothed one minute and naked the next. It came second to feeling of her boyfriend’s warm flesh pressed against her side.

“I love you so much,” he told her before he leaned over to kiss her. At first, it was soft and sweet, but changed as soon as his hand found her breast. He grew desperate and kissed her so hard she knew her lips would swell the next morning. When he pulled back, he was gasping for air.

Belle watched as his eyes drifted down to stare at her breasts. They had doubled in size and her nipples were wider and darker in color. Not only that, but they grew so sensitive to the touch to a point that wearing certain fabrics became impossible. When he grabbed a handful of flesh in his hand, she arched her back and hissed with delight. Everything felt so much sharper, like she was dangling between the thin line between pleasure and pain.

“Do you want to know why I stroked my cock that morning?” He whispered as he tried to fit all of her soft flesh in his greedy hand. “Because I couldn’t stop dreaming about sucking these.”

Belle’s tongue became useless slice of muscle, but it didn’t stop her from crying out when he dipped his head and latched onto her nipple. Her legs began to thrash as the flat of his tongue ran circles around her areola. He was about to stop, but she dove her hands into his hair and held him firmly in place. Gold moaned as suckled and lapped at her tender flesh, as if he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Just when she was sure she couldn’t take anymore, he opened his mouth and looked up. She almost died when she saw his bottom lip lightly brush against her hard nipple. There was a sweet madness in his eyes that made her thighs clench with need.

Belle lowered her legs, enjoying the sensation of cool, soft sheets against her bare legs. Rolling on his side, Gold ran his hand over her swollen stomach. He massaged her skin, not even mentioning the stretch marks that grew like angry, splintering veins from her sides.

“There are days when I’m in awe of you,” he whispered, leaning down to nuzzle the skin above her belly button. “I feel so blessed when I see how happy you are to be pregnant.”

Gold shifted beside her, keeping one hand on her stomach as he slid up the bed to kiss her lips. It was softer this time, and made her heart flutter. When he pulled back, Belle saw the conflict in his face between love and lust. He groaned in frustration, pressing his forehead against her as he snaked his hand around her side to hold her tight.

“Then there are days when I see how your body is changing…changing because of me,” he whispered, his voice hoarse by hunger. “How you nurture and protect the child I put inside of you.”

It wasn’t magic or the curse, but some type of primitive, male instinct that sparked his heavy ardor for her. When they were in bed, he was always possessive over her, but still cherishing her like a treasure he never deserved. She had no idea that pregnancy would only intensify these emotions.

“Do you know how hard I get?” He demanded, running his hand up and down the length of her body in a rush. “How excruciating it is to keep myself from fucking you?”

She was known for her eloquent conversation and blunt opinions, but she always fell into a stupor when he talked dirty. Belle rolled her eyes back behind her eyelids and melted into the pillows.

He tilted his head aside, his lips and hot breath brushing against the folds of her ear. “Do you know how proud it makes me,” he stopped to slide his hand over her stomach, “when the whole town can finally see that my little maid is unequivocally mine?”

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, playing with the supple flap of skin with his tongue before raking it with his teeth. Belle willed her tongue to move, desperate to not let this delightful moment of wickedness slip away.

“Do you know how grateful your little maid is to have her dark master sire her first born?” Belle whispered as she rocked into his tickling, yet heavenly touch.

When he groaned, she knew that her words were needed. His hips buckled against her side as his free hand desperately raked up and down her body, desperate to hold and caress her all at once. Belle placed her hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his hips, feeling her lips nestle his firm cock. He pushed his head back into the pillows and Belle saw the tendons in his neck tense under his skin. His hands grabbed her hips and forced her to rock against him, hoping to spur some type of dearly needed friction.

Belle leaned over, running her hands up and down his chest. She was sure this was the hottest his skin ever felt under her touch. Her eyes softened, unable to find the words he wanted to hear. She couldn’t bring herself to speak them, not when all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of love for him. She slowed her fingers, gifting him light caresses along the ridges of his lean muscles.

“I can’t believe that we made something so beautiful together,” she shared with wonder.

Gold gulped as he opened his eyes, unable to look away as she stared down at him with adoring eyes.

“I’m so happy,” she confessed, gasping when she felt a powerful wave of emotion wash over her. Her chest clenched and her eyes began to water, but she kept on grinning through her tears.

“I wish I could just give you everything you ever wanted,” she whispered as her heart swelled with emotions. “I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

As quick as blowing out a candle, the lust dissipated from Gold’s eyes. He pushed himself from the pillows, rising to have her belly press into his chest, and held her close to kiss her lips.

“You make me happy,” he declared in earnest. “Oh, Belle, you make me so happy,” he told her between kissing away her tears.

They shared a long, soft kiss that was full of love. While she adored when he spoke dirty nothings into her ear, she liked it more when she saw a glimmer of the man he used to be. It was times like these she swore she saw the poor spinner with a heart of gold, who sacrificed his soul to save his son and the children from the ogres. Belle loved Gold, through and through, but wished she could love the part of himself that he still despised.

“I need to see you,” he croaked as he pulled away. Belle wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but nodded anyway.

“Anything,” she promised him as she ran her hands down his anguished face.

Belle slipped off his lap and watched with curiosity as he began to toss pillows onto the floor. He slipped off the bed, arranging the pillows under his knees. It wasn’t so much for his comfort, but to raise his height and make his hips level with the edge of the bed. With a squeal, Belle crawled to the edge of the bed. Her body hummed with anticipation as he guided her legs on either side of his waist. She couldn’t help it, sex with Gold was probably her most favorite thing she ever discovered in this new world of theirs.

“You’re adorable,” he said before he leaned forward to pluck her lips with his.

Belle yelped into the kiss when he grabbed her by the hips and dragged her pelvis to the edge of the bed. When she broke their kiss, they both laughed, expelling any type of tension or nervousness from their minds and bodies.

She leaned back, resting her weight on her palms as she spread her legs apart. Then that look of lust returned, but she couldn’t blame him. In this position, he had the best view of everything, and he probably knew it by his cheeky smile.

She became stupefied once more when he took his fingers and slid them across her cunt. Nonsensical noises spewed out of her mouth as she watched him coat his cock with the wetness he gathered with his fingertips. Holding his glistening cock, he aligned his head at her entrance before he slowly pushed himself inside of her. He groaned as he tilted his hips forward to push himself as far as he could. Belle gasped at the wonderful feeling of being stretched and filled by her lover.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her as he began to slide in and out of her. Belle gulped as she watched his eyes raked down her body. He was making love not to her, but her whole body. Suddenly, all of her insecurities vanished. She felt utterly beautiful, even with her changed breasts, the stretch marks covering around her stomach, and her thick thighs.

“Belle,” he gasped as he looked down. Curious, Belle curled forward and saw his cock slip in and out of her dripping cunt. Her jaw dropped as she watched them make love, stunned about how erotic it was, yet utterly beautiful. It was theirs, to be cherished together, as it should.

Unable to stop herself, she reached forward and slid her fingers to brace her entrance. Because of his length, he was never able to sheath himself completely inside of her, and so she used her fingers caress that extra sliver of skin. Gold began to grunt with every thrust, staring at their fleshy union with memorized eyes. She could help but use the hilt of her palm to rub at her clit. It only took two thrusts for Belle to come, but it was different this time. It was like small bursts of waves, each one just as powerful as the last. Just when she finished enjoying the blissful comedown, another orgasm would build.

“You’re coming?” He goaded, teasing her yet adding to the pleasure.

“Uh-huh,” Belle managed to say as she met his delicious thrusts with a roll of her hips.

“That’s it,” he roused, fucking her as she felt her inner walls spasm. “Don’t stop coming for me.”

It seemed like an impossible feat to keep going, and yet she did. She rolled her head back, keeping her hand pressed into her throbbing clit, and enjoyed every roll of pleasure she found in their lovemaking.

“I can feel you coming,” he told her, hearing the urgency in his voice. When he began quickening his pace, she knew he was close. She gasped when he leaned forward to suck her nipple into his mouth. He was rough, making crude, gurgling noises before he let it go with a pop. With a long grunt, and several sharp thrusts, he came inside of her.

Belle wasn’t sure how they made it back onto the bed, but she found herself under the blankets and laying in his sweaty embrace. She moaned as her limbs were still twitching from the comedown of her orgasms. Gold’s arms were curled around her torso, keeping her close and safe.

“I think I’m dead,” Belle muttered as she pressed her hand to her brow and sighed with pleasurable exhaustion.

Gold hummed as pulled her more tightly in his embrace.

“How did you know to do it that way?” She finally asked, growing amazed by the new position they tried. She was certain it something they’d keep in their repertoire.

Gold snorted. “You really think I wasn’t googling how to have sex with my pregnant wife?”

Belle pulled back, slipping out of his embrace so she could witness the dazed look he often wore after sex.

“Was that a Freudian slip?” Belle teased.

It was quiet as Gold gathered his thoughts, but then she felt him stiffen in her arms. Belle laughed when he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but placed a soft hand on his cheek to calm him.

“One thing at a time, hmm?” She said, enjoying the look of panic his face.

He let out a sigh of relief before his body relaxed. “You’re not upset?” Gold whispered in the darkness.

“I don’t need a ring to know how much you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd, so expect some mistakes.
> 
> I don't mean to make Ella look like a doormat, but out of everyone in Storybrooke, it might be reasonable for them to have marriage problems, and maybe a Madonna/Whore complex thrown in.
> 
> I just wanted to write something nice where our two favorite tweebs actually talk to each other instead of reacting on stupid assumptions. 
> 
> find me at <http://morganfir.tumblr.com/>


End file.
